<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranded by missrhondalee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958319">Stranded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/pseuds/missrhondalee'>missrhondalee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Laverne &amp; Shirley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/pseuds/missrhondalee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmine and Laverne are stuck in Chicago after Lenny and Squiggy leave without them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laverne DeFazio/Carmine Ragusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, don't tell Shirl today even took place. I kind of want to forget it happened.” Laverne told Carmine as they exited the theater.</p><p>Chicago didn't turn out the way Laverne thought it would. Why did they even host open auditions? She'd practiced with Carmine all the way here at the back of Lenny and Squiggy's truck and even before her name was called and for what? They'd turned her down within a minute. The only thing she was grateful for right now was that her Pop refused to lend her money when she'd begged him. What was one humiliation piled upon the next anyway? It wasn't like she wasn't used to it by now. She groaned internally thinking of that disastrous evening back in Milwaukee when she'd made a fool of herself at the debutante ball last year.</p><p>“You put yourself out there. You shouldn't feel bad.” Carmine also repeated she could dance with him any time.</p><p>If Carmine was being nice about it, Laverne knew the boys most likely Squiggy wouldn't be. She knew they were going to tease her about this and she didn't have a choice to deal with it if she wanted a ride home. Where were they anyway? “Have you seen the boys anywhere?”</p><p>“You didn't tell them to meet us out front?”</p><p>“I thought you did.”</p><p>Carmine reluctantly turned around, “I'll look for them-'</p><p>She stopped him, “No need. I see the truck.” Laverne waved to them only to see the truck...drive off. “What are they doing?!” they ran after it only to see Lenny and some girl sticking their heads out of the window. They'd managed to get dates and there was no way in hell they were going to let Carmine and Laverne tag along. “Sorry, Laverne. Something came up. We'll see you back in Milwaukee.” then they heard the boys laugh.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Those two knuckleheads!” okay this day officially sucked beyond belief.</p><p>Laverne sighed loudly in exasperation, “How are we going to get home now?”</p><p>“How about your Pop?”</p><p>Her father was honestly the last person she wanted to see right now. She knew he'd lecture her about the entire thing especially about trusting Lenny and Squiggy in the first place. “He's spending a romantic evening with Edna and I honestly don't feel like telling him.”</p><p>“What do we do then? We do have to get home.”</p><p>“I know but we don't have to tonight...”</p><p>“And where do you suppose we sleep? In the gutter?”</p><p>She pointed silently to the motel across the street. Since she didn't want to call her father, Carmine needed to keep the money for bus tickets which meant he didn't have enough for a room <em>and</em> those tickets and he told her that.</p><p>“Do you have any money?” if she did then she would have never asked the boys for a ride in the first place.</p><p>She took a deep breath, “Okay. I'll call my Pop in the morning...” she whined, “I just can't face him tonight.” he wasn't sure about this but couldn't help but chuckle at Laverne pouting. She was practically begging him, pulling on his arm. “You swear you'll call him first thing in the morning?”</p><p>“Cross my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>The clock on the wall indicated eight thirty as Carmine walked further into the room. Okay, it wasn't the best motel but it wasn't like they were moving here or something. While he took care of checking them in, he sent Laverne next door for some Chinese food and his stomach growled at the smell and then sight of it as she joined him. “Only one bed?” she winked, ”Getting ideas huh, Carmine?”</p><p>“Ha ha. No. That was the only room in our budget.” he officially had two bucks left in his pocket.</p><p>After taking off her coat, Laverne handed him his share. “God, I'm starving.”</p><p>She sat on the chair across the room while he sat on the edge of the bed. They ate in silence until he looked up noticing the disappointed look on her face.</p><p>“You all right?”</p><p>She shrugged avoiding his gaze but Carmine still saw right through her. “You put yourself out there.” he repeated the same thing as earlier, “Not everyone would have.”</p><p>“I made a fool of myself-”</p><p>“Nonsense.”</p><p>“I'm not as talented-”</p><p>“Trust me. You're talented.”</p><p>“Why didn't they let me dance then, why didn't they let me show them what you taught me?”</p><p>“Because they're condescending morons. They didn't give you a chance. You may not have the years of practice those girls have but you're still talented. Believe me.” and he knew what he was talking about. He owned a dance studio!</p><p>Laverne looked up from her carton, “You mean that? And not just because you're my friend?”</p><p>“I don't say things I don't mean.”</p><p>Laverne almost smiled, ”Thanks, Carmine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to watch TV?” Carmine offered her half an hour later as he flipped through the channels. Laverne just wanted this day to end already and turned him down.</p><p>“Ugh. Sleeping in my clothes. I know I'm gonna feel gross in the morning.”</p><p>“You could sleep in the nude.” Carmine shrugged now, “I won't mind.”</p><p>He laughed as she hit him playfully, “Ha ha. You'd like that.”</p><p>“I could lend you my shirt.” he took it off before she could refuse and handed it to her.</p><p>Laverne hesitated, somehow she could feel Shirley's presence in the room and her voice at the back of her mind. “I don't know...”</p><p>“Who's gonna know you slept in my shirt?” she had a feeling Shirley would...</p><p>They looked at each other almost smiling. Why did they feel like they were on forbidden territory? Maybe because they kinda were. Shirley went ballistic if they looked at each other so imagine wearing each other's clothes, hell sleeping in the same bed? “Can you imagine Shirley right now?”</p><p>They mocked her simultaneously, “Don't touch Carmine.”</p><p>Wanting this interminable day to end, Laverne agreed. “Okay but turn around.”</p><p>And he did and Carmine tried to avoid her reflection in the window as she removed her clothes but failed miserably. “Okay. You can turn around now.”</p><p>Laverne told him to get into bed. “I'm getting bad thoughts.” even more after watching her. He knew the Lord was going to make him pay for that but in his defense, didn't he suffer enough in that area with Shirley constantly turning him down? Because of it not only were his water bills astronomical but they all called him pruny Ragusa around the building now...</p><p>He removed his pants and joined her in bed. “Shut up.”</p><p>An awkward silence followed as they were now lying face to face. It wasn't that big of a bed so they could literally feel each other's breaths..and he felt her cold feet. “Can't you wear socks or something?”</p><p>Laverne pouted, “Why wear socks when I've got you to warm me up?”</p><p>He was about to argue until she shushed him mid sentence. “What?”</p><p>“Do you hear that? Sounds like muffled...moans.”</p><p>“You've read one too many smut novels-”</p><p>She shushed him again covering his mouth. “I'm serious! Listen.”</p><p>Great the universe really was testing him tonight. There really was people having sex next door and since this was a cheap motel, the walls were thin and they heard pretty much everything. Laverne burst into uncontrollable laughter. He laughed too but it was mostly an attempt at distracting himself. It was actually a goddamn miracle that Carmine still thought clearly at this point. He was grateful when the moaning came to a stop long minutes later. He honestly hoped they weren't gonna go again or he knew he was going to be in big trouble.</p><p>He sat up suddenly and Laverne was confused. “What are you doing?”</p><p>He began getting out of bed, “Listen, maybe I should sleep on the floor or something.”</p><p>Laverne giggled, “What, are you serious?”</p><p>Carmine was embarrassed now. He looked flushed and was even avoiding her gaze and she picked up on it.</p><p>She didn't mean to laugh at him but he looked so cute, “Oh, my god. You're blushing.”</p><p>Okay, he was mortified now. “Yep. I'm definitely sleeping on the floor.”</p><p>“I'm just teasing you. You can't sleep on the floor. That's ridiculous.”</p><p>Laverne couldn't really blame him for being like this though. It wasn't like he was getting any back home. She always wondered how Shirley could do that to him. Wasn't it cruel at some point? Okay, to say she had never imagined herself with Carmine would be a lie but Laverne knew she couldn't do anything because if she did it would have terrible consequences. One of which would be the end of her friendship with Shirley. Therefore she tried to turn off those thoughts so her mind wouldn't start wandering to forbidden fantasies but tonight the universe was testing her.</p><p>“You've got to give me a hand there, Laverne.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I don't mean it like that!” he stammered, “I mean, you need to distract me. Help me.”</p><p>“That was a poor choice of words.” she was still giggling though. Poor guy.</p><p>“I left my thesaurus at home, okay?” he almost snapped urging her for help.</p><p>“Okay. Close your eyes.”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Helping you. Close your eyes.” Carmine knew if she touched him even in the slightest, that would be it. There would be no going back. She told him to picture a naked woman.</p><p>“How's that helping me?!” did she enjoy torturing him?</p><p>“Are you picturing her?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. Do I know her?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. You do. Her long legs, her painted nails. She's just getting out of the shower. She's reaching for the towel. Are you picturing her?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.”</p><p>“What is she doing now?”</p><p>“She's drying those hard to reach places...” okay he really was getting turned on now and Laverne tried to ignore the growing bulge in his underwear.</p><p>“She wants you to help her. Are you doing it?”</p><p>“Huh-uh. Who is she?”</p><p>“That woman Carmine, is your grandmother.”</p><p>Carmine snapped out of the fantasy in half a second picturing Grandma Ragusa smiling at him. “What?! Ewww!”</p><p>Laverne burst into laughter at the disgusted look on his face, “Are you still turned on?”</p><p>“That's gross.” he was scarred for life now. Those family reunions were never going to be the same again.</p><p>“It worked though.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Nah.” she teased him,”You looove me.”</p><p>He got back into bed chuckling, “Shut up.”</p><p>They laughed again when they yawned at the same time. “How about we get some sleep now?” Even though she wasn't feeling so bad right now, today still had been quite a shitty day and she was glad to see it end. He wished her good night just as she was closing her eyes.</p><p>“Carmine?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thank you for believing in me.”</p><p>***</p><p>She woke up to the squeaking sound of the bathroom door. Although her sight was blurred, she managed to distinguish the time on the clock on the wall: 7:45. Laverne groaned stretching her arms. Despite a ridiculously small bed, she slept like a baby. Carmine wished he could say the same, he woke up several times to Laverne's arm cutting off his circulation. Did she dream she was strangling a teddy bear or something?! “You're awake.”</p><p>She got out of bed, “How's the shower?”</p><p>“It takes a while to warm up but it's fine.”</p><p>“I'll shower then call my Pop. Is that okay?”</p><p>When he said it would be, Laverne scooped up her clothes off the floor and headed to the bathroom. He stopped her just as she was closing the door.</p><p>“I'm gonna need my shirt back.”</p><p>She took it off, wrapped a towel around her then gave it back to him. “Kept me warm, thank you.” she winked, “I suggest you wash it before wearing it near Shirl.” she hadn't been wearing perfume or anything like that but she knew Shirley would still know.</p><p>“Wouldn't it be safer to just throw the shirt out?”</p><p>They laughed, “I won't take long.” she told him now closing the door..or at least she thought she had. Carmine only noticed she hadn't when he heard the shower running as he put his shirt back on. The door was ajar and Carmine accidentally caught a glimpse of her naked silhouette from behind as she stepped inside the shower. Before Carmine realized it he found himself staring at his friend but managed to snap out of it before she would catch him. The glimpse had been accidental not the staring and he knew if she caught him this would have greater consequences than anything that occurred last night.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!” Laverne exclaimed joining him outside half an hour later. He was leaning against the wall next to the door. Carmine figured staying outside would be safer. He'd never felt like this toward Laverne in the past and he didn't know whether it was because of the events of yesterday and the closeness they'd somehow developed in the last twelve hours or because back in Milwaukee Shirley never let them hang out together so he wasn't used to spending time alone with her but things felt different around her now. “Sorry. I took a while. I'll go call my Pop now.”</p><p>She began to leave only to turn around, “I need quarters.”</p><p>Carmine dug inside his pocket for the coins and his world turned upside down as their hands touched and in that fraction of a second he knew his life was never gonna be the same again. She was his girlfriend's best friend. He knew he couldn't go there but there he was...stepping into forbidden land.</p><p>“Thank you. Oh, and before I forget if my Pop asks, you slept on the floor across the room.” if she was worried about Shirley, it was nothing compared to how she felt about Frank.</p><p>He nodded, “Got it.”</p><p>“You okay?” Laverne asked now, he looked pale or something.</p><p>“Just anxious to get home. I guess.”</p><p>“Why? Aren't you excited to beat up Lenny and Squiggy when we get there?”</p><p>Carmine laughed and so did she.</p><p>“I'll see you in a bit.” she winked and he ran a hand through his hair watching her walk away from him.</p><p>Carmine knew he had to pull himself together before she returned because if Laverne figured what was up with him, he was certain hell would break loose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>